


i love you, in every timeline

by WelcomeToTheBadlands



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben Solo is a nerd, Bisexual Rose Tico, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hux and Ben are friends, Inspired By A TV Show, Minor Rose Tico/Kaydel, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug, Slight Gingerflower, Soft Ben Solo, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheBadlands/pseuds/WelcomeToTheBadlands
Summary: When Ben Solo is kidnapped and asked to be on a team meant to stop an immortal who's trying to change history? He insisted that he wasn't a hero, because he wasn't. Everyone seemed to believe him too. Except for the Captain of the Wave Rider, Rey Johnson._"You're a good man, Ben." Rey said."And why would you think that? You know something I don't?""I know a lot of things that you don't," Rey replied without hesitation.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. i. time travel is real?

The day that Ben Solo found out time travel was real was the day that he and his partner Hux were supposed to pull off the biggest heist of their life. Coruscant’s newest bank was said to have the most advanced security system in the world, and Hux had been just as eager as Ben was to prove that it wasn’t. And they had, until both of them made a calculation that would have rendered the both of them dead as soon as twenty or so security guards came rounding around the corner, guns raised. Ben was ready to fight, when he ended up somewhere else. It took him a second to realize it—but it was some place that definitely wasn’t inside the bank.

It looked like something out of Star Trek if he was being honest. All he had to do was look at the central control panel to figure out he was on some sort of ship—but where? He wasn’t sure. He turned, trying to find a way to explain the way that he ended up here of all places. “Hello?” He called out, and then remembered he wasn’t a horror movie victim, so it probably wasn’t a great idea to do that.

“Hello, Mr. Solo.” A voice said, it came out from the ship’s comm system, robotic but not exactly unfriendly.

“Where am I?”

Before the voice could answer, a woman emerged from one of the corridors of the ship. “You’re on the Wave Rider. A time ship, and I need your help.”

__

There were some things that Rey would never consider doing and pulling people out of their intended timelines was one of those things. But in times like these, it was necessary. The first person that Rey went to—the easiest to pull out of the timeline—Ben Solo. There were a lot of things that being a time traveler had taught her, and in this case, they were going to come in handy now. She had read up about everyone that she was going to pick up, and Ben Solo had interested her the most out of everyone. A thief, a historian, and in the future, a sci-fi writer under a pen pal name in the future as well.

When she pulled him out of the timeline and onto the ship, he was about to get caught in a crime that would’ve put him in jail for a long time. “Where am I?” He asked her, his eyes were wide and he was still breathing heavy from the heist that he had just pulled.

“You’re on the Wave Rider. A time ship, and I need your help.”

He paused for a minute before saying, “You need my help?”

“Yes,”

“You do know who I am right?”

“You’re Ben Solo,” She said, moving towards the center console and starting to press some buttons to move on to the next person. “A thief and unimportant to the timeline—that’s why it was rather easy to pull you out of it. And I’m going to need someone with your skills for the mission.”

“To the timeline—”

“Yes, yes. Time travel, Solo. Catch up.”

“I’d like you to put me back where I was.”

“Really?” Rey asked. “You want me to put you back in a room with a bunch of security guards that were ready to shoot you on site.”

“Well, you see. I have a partner back there who’s now going to think that I abandoned him during our heist, and that’s not my style. I don’t abandon people during fights.” Rey sighed and pressed another button, and Ben turned as Hux materialized on the ship as well.

“Happy now?” She asked.

“Where the hell are we? And who the hell are you?”

“Captain Rey Johnson of the Wave Rider and to be honest, I was just going to leave you there but your partner wanted you here so you’re on a time ship now. Now the two of you, I’m going to need your help with something but I don’t want to explain myself over and over again so you see those seats over there.” She pointed to the five seats in the cock pit, behind the pilot’s seat. “Sit down and strap in, time travel for beginners is not very pleasant and I would rather prefer it if you puke in a contained area so it’s easier to clean up later.”

“Why should we take orders from you?”

“Because I know what I’m doing and you don’t,” Rey shrugged and moved to the pilot’s bay. “And if you puke you’re going to clean it up.” Of course, it was Ben was the first to sit down in one of the seats behind her. Hux followed suit.

“I still don’t know what the—” He was cut off by the Wave Rider accelerating. Whatever was happening was weird, a wave of nausea rolled over him, but not enough for him to actually get sick. When the two of them got out of their seat, Hux was the one to puke. Ben felt like his legs were jello.

“Okay, so in hindsight I could have approached the two of you differently but I need you to stay on this ship and I will be right back. Okay? Okay. Bye.” Rey was gone before Ben could say anything else.

__

Next person? Rose Tico. She was pretty sure that telling her that time travel is real would be the least of her worries, but getting a billionaire to go with her on a ship like this and abandon her work might have been another issue. Rey had gone on enough missions to know how to blend in.

That’s what it’s fairly easy to make it into the top level and Miss Tico’s office without anyone saying anything. It was pretty clear that Rose had no idea that Rey was there, because when she cleared her throat the molecular engineer nearly jumped out of her skin. “Oh, hi there. Didn’t hear you come in.”

“It’s okay,” She said, “been told that I have light feet.”

“You certainly do,” The petite woman got up and shook her hand vigorously. “I don’t think that I know you.”

“Rey Johnson.” Rey said decisively. “I’m going to skip the pleasantries and ask you something. How do you feel about time travel?”

“Time travel? Oh, I think it’s definitely possible but I don’t think that we’re there yet—why do you ask?”

“You want to see a time ship?”

“A what?” Rey pressed her watch and grabbed Rose’s hand. The two of them were on the time ship before Rey could ask any more questions.

“Woah, holy shit.” The petite woman said, she looked around, and then back to Rey. “This is—”

“Yep.”

“And it can—”

“Yep.”

“Like Doctor Who?”

“Yes, Miss Tico. Just like Doctor Who.” It was then that Rose laid eyes on Hux and Ben, who were still reeling from the first time jump.

“Uh, I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to be hire.” She said. Hux got up first.

“Relax, darling. We’re not going to hurt you.” He said. “Right now we’re more likely to hurt Captain Johnson if she doesn’t tell us why she kidnapped all of us.”

Rey rolled her eyes and looked at her watch again, “Rest assured, Mr. Hux, I have no qualms about dropping you off to die at that heist again. The only reason you’re here is because your friend asked for you,”

“Okay, I think I’ve had enough out of—“ He was reaching for his gun and Rey stood there, looking bored.

“Hux,” Ben finally spoke, “stand down.”

Hux immediately turned, “What’s wrong with you?”

“I just lost my lunch and we’re on a time ship. I’m just tired. Let the lady get on with whatever she wants to do.” Rey and Ben both shared a look with each other, and Rey tried to keep herself from smiling. This was—different than what she had expected from Ben.

“Fine,” Hux said. “But I still don’t like this.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He said. Then, he looked back to Rey. “Who do you need to get next?”

“Another fairly easy one, give me a minute.”

__

It took exactly fifteen minutes for Rey to get two women on board, and then Poe Dameron. Who seemed properly weirded out that Ben was on board with them. But then said, “So you finally decided to join the good guys? I knew you were secretly a softie.”

“I would shut up before I find something to kill you with, Dameron.” Ben retorted. They must’ve had some actual explanation on whatever the hell was going on because neither of them seemed exactly disturbed about what was going on. “Kaydel Ko Connix,” She was the last woman aboard, a blonde with a sharp and focused eye dressed in a black turtleneck and black jeans. “Welcome aboard the Wave Rider,”

“Great,” She said, turning to look directly at Hux and Ben. “Now what are they doing here?”

Jannah, the other woman aboard and an engineer, had seemed to have the exact same thought because she asked. “Yeah. These two are murderers and thieves, one of them being an arsonist and the other—what’s the word for freezing things to destroy them? I have no idea…anyways, why are they on board.”

He could tell that the time traveler was facing some sort of irritation as more questions were asked but she said, “Listen. If you shut up and listen to me, I’ll tell you exactly why all of you are here.”

“Does it have something to do with being unimportant to the timeline?” Ben asked.

“Unimportant to the timeline.” Rose and Hux scoffed at the same time. “Wow,”

“Please don’t finish my thoughts for me, Mr. Solo. Anyways, yes, partially but when you put it that way it sounds a lot worse than what it actually is. A lot of people are unimportant to the timeline, that really doesn’t mean anything.” Rey cleared her throat. “I needed all of you, and your particular set of skills, because there is a threat. Far bigger than anything I or most people can face alone. A threat to time itself.”

“A threat to time itself,”

“Yes,” She said, “an immortal named Snoke is going through time, and in order to gain more power, trying to change history.”

“That’s bad,” Rose said, “if that happens the fabric of time itself will tear itself apart.”

“Exactly, Miss Tico. So, I need a team of people to take him down.”

“And what do I get out of it?” Ben asked.

“You get to keep living in life as you know it, Mr. Solo. And I would imagine you rather like the world in you live in.”

“I mean, fair point but how are we supposed to kill an immortal.”

“There are several ways that can kill or contain him,” She said. “Oh, and if you have any doubts on wanting to kill him, I’ll give you a little more reason. In the year 2256, where I’m from, Snoke has made a fascist order much like the Nazi party called the Order.” She looked to the group. “I can’t tell you much of the future, but I can tell you this, he hunts down and kills most of all of your descendants.”

“Okay, yeah. I’m in. Let’s kill this fucker.”

“I’m in,” Kaydel said, and then looked to Rose, “if she’s in.”

Rose turned beat red and bit her lip, looking back to Kaydel. “I’m in,”

“I’m in,” Poe shrugged.

“As am I,” Jannah said, “I’m not doing anything else.”

Hux was the last person to say anything, and Ben glared at him. “What?” He shot Ben back a look. “You can’t be serious. Neither of us are heroes.”

“Neither are most of them,” Rey said, “except Poe Dameron. So, are you in or not?”

Hux glanced to Ben and then sighed, “I guess so. I’m in.”


	2. what's gonna work? team work!

_The first time that Rey stole a time ship, there was this thrill that made her heart feel like a caged bird in her chest. She knew that there was something wrong with the timeline, ever since she was a little kid and things started to happen._

_Things that didn’t feel right. She had never been able to explain how she knew that there was something wrong until she was recruited by the time masters. They had told her that she was an exceptional agent, that she would do great things, but someone did something in the higher up that made everything weird._

_Suddenly they didn’t care about all of these malfunctions in the timeline. They became complacent and tired, which was something that she should’ve expected from all of the old rich men that she worked with._

_Now she could do something about it._

_

Rey Johnson had worked with countless different people as the Captain of a time ship. She knew that people always needed time to process things and actually start working together. She didn’t expect it to be this difficult to get the team to work together, though. So, she knew that everyone was going to have a difficult time adjusting. She didn’t expect everyone to be so hostile.

She should have, though. Should have known that this team collectively shared one brain cell. It was awful. Every personality clashed at the same time, which Rey was already expecting, she just hadn’t accounted for the severity in which everyone would disagree with each other.

By noon, she was ready to have a drink, but she knew that she had to power through the bickering. The first thing she tried was team exercises, which absolutely did not work because it seemed like everyone on the ship except for Rose was the type of person that didn’t mesh well with working with teammates. “Sorry,” Rose offered her an apologetic smile when everyone seemed to not want to do her team building exercise. “I thought it would be fun, if that’s any help.”

“It’s not,” Rey said, “but thank you.” She had never had to resort to what she was going to resort to, but her ship had enough resources to start something to get them together. It was just a matter of hoping that they actually got together instead of horribly dying first.

__

_Ben was used to people not trusting him. His mother and father hadn’t trusted him ever since he was a kid. He had a lot of anger in him and they immediately condemned him because of that. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened to him if they had believed in him. Other times he reminded himself that even if they had trusted him, they still would’ve died anyway._

_That’s just the way that his luck had always seemed to go. You can have one thing but you never had the other._

_Hux and Ben had found each other about a month after his parents died, Ben had run away from the foster system and Hux was still living with a father who had a penchant for beating the shit out of him. That was the first time that Ben had killed a man, and Hux had been by his side ever since then._

_Now he was on a time ship, and he wondered if he could go back and stop his parents from dying. He wondered…_

__

Ben had a respect for the new Captain and her ability to keep patient when everyone around her was annoying. Because if Poe Dameron kept trying to talk to him, he was probably going to torch the vigilante right on the spot. “So, I’m so glad that you decided to turn over a new leaf.”

“Do we have any vodka on the ship?” Ben asked as the Captain passed them. She turned around and gave him the once over and smirked.

“You’re going to have to earn the liquor, Ben. But yes, there is vodka on this ship.” She started walking away from him, and Ben felt just pissed enough to try and catch up to her, which didn’t take much trying because he was considerably taller than her.

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“You speak English, I think you know the meaning of that sentence.”

“I mean—how am I supposed to earn the liquor when we haven’t exactly done anything yet?”

Rey turned around, “I don’t exactly feel good about leaving you guys for a ground mission until you actually want to work with each other. And so far that hasn’t happened yet, so if you want something to drink, if you want to have a good time, I suggest that you fix yours and your partner’s attitude and get the fuck away from Poe Dameron so you can actually focus in a team setting, and let me give you directions. I will not be accommodating to you until you are accommodating to me, and you know that.”

__

Rey didn’t think threatening Ben’s liquor supply would actually get him to straighten up, but the next day when her plan got into action, both Hux and Ben were ready to go. “There’s an emergency in the timeline,” Rey said as the team started gather around. “This is our first real mission and I want to remind everyone that you need to be on your best guard. Work together,” She looked at Rose, “I’m going to need you come with me, and Kaydel, Jannah, Ben and Hux are going to work together.”

“Do we really have to work with them?” Jannah asked. Ben rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, let’s just get going.” Hux said.

Rey was glad that a fight didn’t start out just then, “I’ll be commanding you from the ship, just to make sure that everyone does everything correctly. Remember to blend in with the time period that you’re in, and look for the signs.” She turned on everyone’s ear pieces.

They were ready for the first test.


End file.
